


Thank you, Doctor

by johnlockshipper



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnlockshipper/pseuds/johnlockshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John just lost Sherlock when a crazy man appears and says he's not really dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank you, Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first atempt to write a fic in english, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Hope you guys like it! :)

John was walking home slowly after Sherlock’s funeral when a young, weird man stopped him.

“He’s alive, you know?” the man said. He wore a red bow tie and held something that was glowing green and John couldn’t recognize.

“I’m sorry, what?” John asked.

“Sherlock Holmes. He’s not really dead.”

“Who the hell are you?”

“I’m the Doctor. I can prove to you he’s alive. Come with me. I’ll show you.”

“Are you insane? I saw him jump off of that building. I saw him buried in the ground. How could he be alive? No, actually the big question is: how would _you_ know he’s alive. Who are you?”

“I told you, I’m the Doctor. Now, come along.” He walked away and without thinking, John followed him. The man entered an alley and stopped in front of a blue box. He opened the door and walked in followed by John.

“This is impossible!” John said. The box was bigger on the inside. It had a control panel in the center and the bow tie man was pushing buttons and pulling levers in a way that made no sense to John.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m gonna show you that Sherlock’s still alive.”

“If he’s really alive why didn’t he tell me?"

“To protect you.”

He went to the door, opened it and they walked out. John recognized the place. It was the cemetery, from where he’d just left.

“How did we get here?”

“It doesn’t matter. Look.” John looked in the direction the man was pointing.

“Is that…?”

“Yes!”

“No! It can’t be! It’s impossible!”

“No, it’s not. That’s you half an hour ago from when we came. Now follow me.”

John did and they stopped by a tree not far from his other self.

“And how this proves Sherlock’s still alive?” John asked.

“Look at that tree behind you. See?”

“Oh my God! Sherlock?” he started to walk in his direction, but the man held his arm.

“You can’t do this. He’s watching you now. The other you. Look at me, John. He’ll come back to you. He did this, faked his death, to protect you. He loves you like he never loved anyone in his life. Believe me, after he’s done with all Moriarty’s network he’ll be back for you. You just have to be patient and wait.”

Tears started to roll down John’s cheek. He wanted cross the distance between he and Sherlock and demand some answers.

“Why didn't he tell me? I thought he trusted me.”

“And he does, John. Please, promise me you’ll wait.”

“I should just trust you like this? I don’t even know you.”

“You can trust me, John.”

“Does he really love me?”

“Yes, he does. I can promise you that. Just wait and he’ll tell you himself.”

“How long I’ll have to wait?”

“I can’t tell you that, sorry. Come on, I’ll take you home.”

 ***

 As the days turned into weeks and the weeks into months, John started to wonder if he had imagined the bow tie man as a way to deal with Sherlock’s death.

 *** 

Two years had pass and John hadn’t thought about the bow tie man in several months. It was night and he went out for a walk. He was in the middle of Regents Park when he saw him. As he came closer, John remembered everything the bow tie man had told him in what felt like ages ago. The man was right, Sherlock was back.

“Good news, John.” was the first words that came out of his mouth. “Not dead.”

John just stepped forward and hugged him tight, with tears in the eyes. Sherlock hugged him back.

“Oh, God! I waited so long for this!” John said.

“You waited? What do you mean?”

“It doesn’t matter. You’re here now. You’re back to me. I missed you so much.”

“You’re not… mad at me?”

“Mad? No!”

“I… this is not what I was expecting. I thought you would punch me in the face or something. But I can live with this.” Sherlock looked down to John’s face, took a deep breath and said “John, I love you. I always did and always will.”

“I love you too, Sherlock." John said, smiling. 

Sherlock took John’s face in his hands and kissed him softly. When the kiss was over, John hugged him again and saw someone over Sherlock’s shoulder. It was the bow tie man. He was leaning in his blue box and waving to John. He waved back and said, too low to Sherlock hear, “Thank you, Doctor”.


End file.
